1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel acrylonitrile polymer film excellent in gas barrier property, weather proofness, heat resistance, chemical resistance and transparency, as well as having extremely high strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as the acrylonitrile polymer film, there have been generally known a film of a copolymer of acrylonitrile with methyl acrylate, butadiene, styrene or like other monomer. By the term "film" is meant film, sheet and the like, in the present invention.
The film of acrylonitrile homopolymer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4066731.
However, there are shortcomings that the film of the copolymer as described above generally has no sufficient mechanical strength, and when the copolymer has a high content of the comonomer, the gas barrier property, weather proofness, heat resistance, chemical resistance and transparency of the film are reduced.
In addition, there has been also a defect that the homopolymer film described in U.S. Pat. No. 066731 has no sufficient mechanical strength.